Pepper's POV
by A ShrinkinG VIOLET GIrL
Summary: We always hear about Tony,but how about Pepper? Her point of view from comic verse


Disclaimer:I DON'T own Ironman and anything related to it.

I'm new to I don't have a beta yet..So bear with me..

Please review.

She thought when she saw Tony with other women,she won't feel the pain could hold off the pain.

But,as his PA, she has to be constantly around him suffocated her to see him in the arms of another women."It should be me ,"she thought viciously.

Nevertheless,she didn't have the courage to tell him that she loves and in love with him.

You see,Tony is a playboy that always changes women like changing she reveal what's in her heart,he might use it to bring her to bed and,then,discard her like a useless rag doll.

Except,that she is his would make their working relationship thrown off balance ,thus,jeopardizing her career and her personal life,for example,her heart.

However,her feelings run deep-she would do anything for tony,even die for him. Already he asked her to blast that arc reactor sector to defeat would do the opposite for him.

At one stage,she was ready to let her emotions out due to her separation with him,when he went to Japan on business trip.

Then,she heard the rumour-later,watch it live in the internet-he's in a relationship with a Japanese scientist.

And she mocked herself,"Wow,still the same Tony."

In split second,she decided that she should buried her love for Tony,not to be discovered forever.

He returned ,devastated because she died,apparently during his Ironman sacrificied herself to save Tony Stark.

He moves to alcohol and women.

Things realized all of it put a strain on their found out that what left between herself and Tony was gone.

She grieved for what that had lost from her grasp.

After that,it was publicized that he's having another relationship with one of the bodyguards.

She lean to the only support that she could think of-by marrying Happy,quitting her job and moved to another city.

Tony didn't even ask why.

_After several attempts to get pregnant fail and adoptions come to an end,Happy revealed that Tony's in deep shit trouble- he lost Stark Industries,succumbed to alcoholism,and then being outcast from the society.

Happy decided that both of them should return to help Tony and,she followed blindly because deep in her heart-she still loves him.

In the midst of chaos,she was top of it,she was also tortured to revealed information on Tony's losing a baby in the process?

Still she loves Tony,because she knew its not his 's enemy would still targeted her if she at the other side of the world.

After being rescued,Tony found out about her doesn't say anything-not even comfort her but his eyes told a million things-he grieved for her loss.

His pain is unbearable, even for her to watch.

Another attack occurred.

This time,Happy was fatally injured and nothing can be done to save him.

Pepper made the decision,that Happy should asked the life support system machine to be turned off.

There were a lot of things matter that she felt for about.

Sad for losing Happy.

At the same time,relieved because now,she is free from attachment to love Tony but awkward at that particular idea.

Months resumed the job as his PA in the newly established company-brought both of them closer.

Closer than before.

She knows besides the 's busy with the Ironman and the Avengers to do with list of names of superheroes.

That worries her.

In a fine one day,she kissed him without tried to run,but Tony pulled her back and reciprocate.

"Finally.."she breathed,relaxed.

In the end,she did get the man that she loves in her arm and she cried.

The Shield reared their ugly head on Tony for the list and he decided to 's when an explosion occurred near her and causing the same injury like Tony upon her.

He saved her again,using the arc reactor,the very same one that she gave him a agift in a glass box for his 1st anniversary saved from the cave.

Life takes a full circle.

She then used her imperfectnessand became Recsue, helping people in distress.

That's when she lost him again to a sleep induced coma in order to destroy his own memory which held the information of list of names.

Her heart shattered.

After research,she found that she can revive Tony using her arc reactor although it would amount to her demise.

Irony right?

She did it-she know she died for full 10 minutes before revived again by weakened Tony.

Weird things do happen,and Jarvis proved AI showed something interesting from her undetermined future.

A son by the name of Stark.

More curiously, her name:Virginia 'Pepper' Stark.

She realized that Tony doesn't remember their relationship but she's okay about it because this time she is not going to let him go from her arms.

Ever.

Again.

She's going to make use of the vision and make it her future.

Starting right now.

THE END.


End file.
